Pokemon: Mission Of Vengeance
by OXYD
Summary: Several years have passed since the fall of Team Plasma and all of Unova appears peaceful, but not is all that it seems. A new criminal organization known as Team Omega has suddenly appeared in the Hoenn Region and is reeking havoc. However, they soon face a deadly enemy fully intent on wiping them out of existence: a human cyborg named Lloyd Florence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, I've got some news for this story. I've suffered a LOT of writers block on this story for the last several months, so it's been on hiatus for quite some time. Also, I've deleted the other chapters because I'm trying to get the plot to this story just right. But don't worry, I'll be doing my best to get more chapters upload ASAP, cause I know how much everyone loves Pokemon.**

 **Like before, this story will feature my OC character Lloyd Florence, only in this one, he's out for revenge against a new criminal organization known as Team Omega, an evil organization composed of the remaining members of Team Flare, Team Plasma, Team Galactic, and Team Magma.**

 **In this story, set three years after the events of Pokemon Black and White, and two years after pokemon Black and White 2 and Pokemon X and Y, after a horrible tragedy that claimed the lives of Lloyd's family and caused life changing injuries to Lloyd, he flees to the Hoenn Region to try and move on with his now shattered life. But when he learns of Team Omega and their connections with his families death, Lloyd vows to exterminate the entire criminal gang in revenge for what they did to his family. However, he learns of a secret being kept inside their HQ, a secret that could help him change his destiny forever... and now our story begins.**

 **Disclaimer: My OC characters are all that I own.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Lonesome Cyborg

Night had fallen over Driftveil City as the last ship set sail for the Sinnoh Region. All the other boats had docked and the citizens and sailors had returned home for the night, except for one young twenty year old man sitting alone and staring up at the night sky on a stone bench near the drawbridge with a Purugly by his side, looking very distraught.

He wore a black sweater with a hood over his head and black pants with six luxury poke balls on his poke belt. His name was Lloyd Florence, a young man who had been a trainer for over seven years and had since then gotten stronger each and every day. Everyday had been like a new adventure for him and his pokemon, facing new trainers and battling many different pokemon, and eventually the gym leaders and the Elite Four.

Eventually, Lloyd had challenged the Champion of Unova named Alder and had won after a long and difficult battle. Afterwards, he ventured out to the Sinnoh Region where he vowed to grow stronger and then challenge the Sinnoh gym leaders and Elite Four members. It took over a year, but after a very long adventure, Lloyd defeated them and the Elite Four and then returned home to Unova to celebrate his victory with his family.

 **("Lament" by _Myuuji_ plays through this passage)**

But then three years after that, the wonderful life Lloyd had known had been lost with that massive terrorist attack in Castelia City which destroyed his home, killed his parents and severely injured him and his pokemon. Then two years after the bombing, the organization known as Team Plasma responsible for the explosion had been defeated by a young trainer with the help of N and the Unova gym leaders.

Afterwards, Team Plasma and their leader, Lord Ghetsis had been arrested and imprisoned for their crimes and had remained there for three years, but he broke out of prison a year ago and had attempted another conquest of Unova, but Ghetsis and his organization now named Neo Plasma was foiled yet again by another trainer and had not been seen or heard from since then.

Ghetsis; that was a name that sickened Lloyd every time he heard it. That evil mad man was the one who had taken everything from him, which included his parents and his two sisters. Lloyd had been very lucky to have survived along with his pokemon, but he had been left scarred by hideous burns and his left leg and two arms had been blown off in the explosion.

Lloyd had been dangerously close to death and might have died if it hadn't been for five Team Rocket members who had recovered him and his pokemon from near the ship docks where the explosion had thrown him, returned to their hideout, and rebuilt him into a human cyborg. Five of Lloyd's pokemon had been in their balls at the time, but his female Purugly named Minerva had been badly injured while trying to shield her beloved trainer from the red hot shrapnel that blasted at him.

She had several scars on her body from the shrapnel and had lost one eye and a leg, but these parts of her body were replaced with a cybernetic eye and leg provided by Team Rocket. The only cybernetic features on Minerva was a silver mechanical leg in place of her left front leg that had been lost on the explosion, and cybernetic eye in her right eye socket.

Lloyd however, looked more machine than he did human. His arms and left leg were both mechanical and had been designed to resemble a real human arm and leg. The left side of his head had a metal plated frame fit over it from when part of his skull had been blasted away by the explosion caused by Team Plasma, taking out his left eye with it. The rest of his face had scars all over it from the burns he received in the explosion.

 _"This isn't seeing"_ Lloyd thought, glancing at his surroundings.

His remaining eye had been injected with microscopic nanoprobe implants that kept it from going blind and allowed it to continue functioning, and in place of his other eye that was blown out of his skull was a cybernetic eye that looked more like a camera lens than an eye. It was capable of zooming in and out like a camera as well, allowing him to see farther than average eyes normally could, and it even had night and heat vision as well.

 _"But this isn't breathing"_ Lloyd thought as he exhaled.

An air pipe protruded from the front of a metal ring around his neck which was connected to a set of respirators surgically attached to his ribcage area that fed multiple air hoses into his crippled lungs and exhaled it out through the pipe in his neck. He could still breath a little on his own if the respirator failed unexpectedly or got damaged, but it was very painful since his lungs were damaged. The respirator was powered by a lithium battery which could adjust the air flow by touching a few buttons and switches and even monitor the heart rate of his heart with a built in heart regulator.

Lloyd's vocal cords had also been damaged by the explosion, so a cybernetic vocal processor had been implanted into them which allowed his damaged vocal cords to produce speech, but the vocal processor also made his voice sound slightly robotic. Sighing sadly, Lloyd got up and told Minerva to follow him back to his small yacht, the _S.S Daphne._

 _"But this is not walking"_ he thought as he walked slowly towards the docks where his boat was.

Lloyd had only one real leg left and it had taken weeks to heal after the bombing, leaving it covered in scars afterwards. His real leg and cybernetic limbs were surgically fitted with specially designed artificial nerves that connected to his brain and allowed him to move using his thoughts. Walking on his own proved to be very hard for him without this crude method since the metal limbs were heavy and hard to move alone. As Lloyd passed a nearby house, he and Minerva saw a few young children playing with a flock of Levanny and Snivy dancing in the grassy plains nearby.

Lloyd had always dreamed of one day having his own children, but that was no longer possible. His reproductive system and sex organs had been damaged beyond repair which meant Lloyd could never experience the joy of making love or having children. His bladder had also been badly battered and mangled by the explosion, so the retired Team Rocket doctors had implanted a cybernetic recycling unit into his now artificial digestive system which recycled both liquid and solid waste into purified nutrients that would keep his body healthy.

The recycler was also connected to a power pack surgically attached to his left hip which was also powered by a lithium battery like his respirator packs.

 _"But this isn't hearing"_ Lloyd thought sadly as he heard the group of children laughing and playing around.

His eardrums had been vaporized in the blast and couldn't be repaired, so the Team Rocket doctors had to construct specialized eardrum implants which were connected to a pair of hearing aid implants plugged into his ears. These provided Lloyd with better hearing than before the explosion, but sometimes the implants gave him bad headaches which made his head throb painfully for hours, and he didn't enjoy that at all. Lloyd also secluded himself in his yacht since many people found his appearance to be intimidating and unsettling, which made him an outcast among others. These implants had deprived Lloyd of his dignity and his humanity. What was the good of living when all of this was gone?

 _"All in all, this is not living"_ Lloyd thought bitterly as he slipped into his ships sleeping quarters and lay on his bed.

"Purrrr... purrrugly" Minerva purred as she jumped on his bed next to him.

Lloyd glanced at a photo of his now dead family, tearing up in his real eye as he remembered that awful day, the day that he prepared to head off on a ship to Johto to continue his quest to become a pokemon master. Lloyd had been in his apartment with Minerva and his family as he was about to leave when the terror began. Team Plasma had announced that if the people within the city refused to hand over their pokemon to them within an hour, then they'd suffer for it.

The mayor of the city made it clear to Team Plasma that they'd never even consider it, and this response infuriated their leader, Ghetsis. He declared that all of Castelia City be punished for daring to defy Team Plasma and in response, Team Plasma launched several missiles at the city, striking several buildings and killing hundreds of people and pokemon.

Lloyd's apartment had also been hit, resulting in the death of his entire family, and the loss of his humanity. Lloyd remembered nothing after the explosion, only that he had awoken in a science lab as a cyborg with Minerva at his side, now a minor cyborg. Her front left leg had been blown off in the explosion, and her eye had been badly mangled by hot shrapnel, forcing the Team Rocket doctors to remove it to prevent infection; both the leg and eye were replaced with a cyborg leg and eye.

Team Rocket had explained to Lloyd that they had saved his life by refitting him into a genetically enhanced cyborg, and that the reason behind it was that they had chosen him to be the prototype of a new project they had been working on. Team Rocket stated that the purpose of the project was to genetically enhance injured soldiers in the military into cybernetic super soldiers to stand against their enemies in battle. The cyborg enhancements had not yet been mass produced world wide since Lloyd was their "prototype", but they planned to do so after they "trained" him to become their bosses personal bodyguard.

This of course enraged Lloyd and he had demanded to be set free, but Team Rocket boss Giovanni warned him that he had control of Lloyd's cybernetic life support system and that if he refused to abide to their demands, he'd have them disabled which would cause Lloyd to die. Afterwards, he'd "dispose" all of Lloyd's pokemon by killing them in their pokeballs using a garbage incinerator. Because of this, Lloyd was kept prisoner in their HQ and forced to undergo very harsh physical training, as well as psychological training under orders from Giovanni himself.

His entire body had experienced unimaginable pain due to all the cybernetic implants on and inside him. Lloyd saw them as a humiliating nuisance since they were required just to keep him alive, which was very miserable. The machines attached to his body were heavy and very painful as well, and Team Rocket had known this and Giovanni even stated that the cybernetic implants had been purposely designed to cause him pain because he claimed that through pain, you gain strength.

All the while, Lloyd's pokemon were kept prisoner in a pokeball storage unit in Giovanni's quarters to ensure that Lloyd obeyed Team Rocket without hesitation or any acts of rebellion. Eventually, Lloyd learned to live with the pain of his cybernetics as it filled him with rage, and he found that he could use his anger and his hatred as a deadly weapon against his enemies. Lloyd knew that he couldn't dare refuse Giovanni as long as his pokemon were held captive, but that all changed after two years of captivity. Eventually, after Lloyd gained Giovanni's trust and was made his personal bodyguard, trained to attack, maim, and kill any of his enemies without remorse, he got him dangerously high on alcohol during a private dinner together and then brutally murdered Giovanni by stabbing him in the chest and slitting his throat with a set of built-in swords inside his metal arms used for combat.

Afterwards, Lloyd allowed his anger and his hatred for Team Rocket to come full circle; he brutally slaughtered the entire criminal gang, including their pokemon without showing any mercy, then escaped with his own pokemon after setting fire to the Team Rocket HQ. It had been five months since Lloyd and his pokemon escaped from that hell, but the scars from losing his family and being tortured by Team Rocket ran too deep for him to fully recover, thus changing his personality forever.

As Lloyd and Minerva made their way back onto the small yacht, he sighed sadly as he pondered his thoughts. He no longer felt whole since the attack on Castelia City three years ago, and even though he had survived, Lloyd felt like a shell of a man since most of him was no longer human. He had often wished that he could have just perished in that blast rather than have survived only to be fit with cybernetic implants and modifications to keep his crippled body going, and to add insult to injury, being used as a personal pawn for Team Rockets dirty work.

Even after regaining his freedom, Lloyd still didn't know where to go to try and at least find a way to live on. In order to preserve what little sanity he had left, Lloyd could never return to Castelia City as it held too many memories of his past, a past long gone, and he didn't want to risk losing his sanity completely by returning to a place where those memories originated from. Yet just by being in the Unova Region alone was too much for Lloyd's sanity, so he planned to use his families mini yacht to sail off to the Hoenn Region to try and move on with his now shattered life.

Lloyd's family was very rich, so they were able to afford many things that others couldn't, including a yacht. Yet after they died, Lloyd used his parents account passcodes and withdrew every last pokedollar from their accounts and moved them into a new and anonymous account to make a living. The new account had approximately five million pokedollars in it, which would last Lloyd a lifetime, so he didn't need to worry about needing work or anything.

The international police were still searching for any hints on the whereabouts of Ghetsis and Team Plasma, but they still hadn't found any leads as to where they might be. Lloyd planned a search of his own to look for Team Plasma and exterminate them one by one, and once he located Ghetsis, Lloyd would make sure that he suffered like no man had ever suffered before. He knew that it would take forever since he didn't know where Ghetsis and Team Neo Plasma were, but he didn't care; revenge was the only thing Lloyd lived for now, and he'd get it one way or the other.

Lloyd's five other pokemon, Liepard, Emboar, Chandelure, Magnezone, and Garchomp had gotten lucky and had not received any injuries from the explosion since they had been in their poke balls. Lloyd couldn't help but envy all of them for not having to go through what he was going through, and the fact that the cybernetic implants were all Team Rocket technology made him feel unsettled and slightly disgusted.

The backs of Lloyd's metal wrists had a maroon red letter "R" painted on them, which were cover by black fingerless leather gloves. He didn't want the public to notice the Team Rocket emblems on his wrists, or they'd most likely believe he was a member of their criminal gang. Lloyd was already considered a freak by others, even though they spoke to him as if everything were normal, but he knew better.

Even though people spoke to him in a normal way, Lloyd knew from their actions and tones that they saw him as a bizarre and shady person. It was as if appearances were everything when it came to a person's point of view towards Lloyd. They simply judged him by his intimidating appearance rather than who he really was, which offended Lloyd a lot. Because of this, he tended to stay secluded from other people and trainers in order to avoid gossip, and he also wore a black cast iron mask modeled after the mask of a Yamask on his face which had been designed and given to him by Team Rocket as a means of protecting his face, but Lloyd mostly used it to hide his face from the public.

The mask was designed to lock into place over his face by a set of connection points surgically implanted in his head above his ears, and a small space had been carved out in the left eyehole to allow his cyborg eye to zoom out and in. The masks mouth area also had a voice scrambler built into it which made Lloyd's voice sound deeper and more robotic, keeping his identity hidden.

"We'll be departing for Celestial Tower tomorrow," Lloyd told Minerva. "I want to pay my respects to my family before we head out to the Hoenn Region".

"Purrr" Minerva purred in response.

The ashes of Lloyd's family had been stored in the Celestial Tower with many other deceased people and pokemon. He went there almost every day, venturing all the way through the Chargestone Cave and through Mistralton City just to get there. A few trainers would sometimes ask him for a battle inside Chargestone Cave, but Lloyd would always turn them down harshly. He didn't want to face other trainers and have them gossip about his appearance afterwards.

Lloyd removed his mask, sweater, pants, and undershirt, then slipped into his night shorts and shirt and then fell asleep the moment he hit the bed, dreaming of his family.

 **(Music Ends)**

...

...

"Lets go, Minerva," Lloyd said, heading out of Chargestone Cave. "Celestial Tower isn't too far ahead".

His Purugly followed close beside him as they headed through Mistralton City, being careful to avoid any trainers that might want to challenge him to a battle. Lloyd was in no mood to battle any trainers or pokemon, but once he grew close to Celestial Tower, a female pokemon ranger noticed his Purugly and luxury poke balls and rushed up to him.

"Hey kid, you a trainer?" She asked Lloyd curiously.

He turned around to face her, lowering his hood in the process and revealing his masked face. The ranger didn't seem too intimidated by Lloyd's unexpected appearance, rather, she looked a bit curious about him.

"No, I'm just... just a Unova citizen heading to Celestial Tower to pay his respects to... his family" Lloyd answered calmly, not amused with having his journey to Celestial Tower interrupted.

"Well then, let's have a battle," she said, drawing out a poke ball from her rangers belt. "Names Carla, and you are?".

"Someone whos in no mood right for any battles," Lloyd answered, trying to keep his stress in check. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have my respects to pay, so get lost".

Carla looked a bit upset by Lloyd's turn down, but also offended by his tone of voice and cold hearted attitude. She still wanted a battle though, yet she also wasn't sure if insisting on it with someone like him was a wise thing to do. Seeing as how Lloyd had metal arms and appeared to be half machine, Carla wondered if she should just let him go, but she still wanted to battle.

"Hey, what's your problem? All I want is a-" Carla was cut off when Lloyd spun around and shot her a hostile look.

"For the last time, I'm _not_ battling you," Lloyd snapped harshly and firmly; his cyborg eye glowed bright red through his mask. "Now leave me be!".

"All right, you don't have to be such a dick about it" Carla shot back, offended.

"I'm being a dick about it cause you won't leave me alone! Now go before I get really angry" Lloyd yelled, then stormed off with Minerva following close beside him.

"Fine, be a jerk" Carla snapped back as Lloyd stormed off.

...

...

"Purr..." Minerva said, hanging her head sadly over the grave of Lloyd's mother and father as he placed flowers on it.

Shortly afterwards, Lloyd placed flowers on the grave next to his parents grave, which was the grave of his two sisters. Tears welled up in his organic eye as Lloyd placed his metal hand on his parents grave stone. Minerva also teared up as she looked down at the grave of Lloyd's sisters, her tail drupping to the floor.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you...," Lloyd said softly. "But I promise you that your deaths won't go without justice. I will hunt down Team Neo Plasma and exterminate every one of them, including that monster Ghetsis. He robbed me and Minerva of everything, including you, my family; I won't stand for this".

Minerva let out a low growl of anger and sorrow as she remembered waking up in that hidden hideout with Lloyd after awakening from his cybernetic refit surgery. Minerva wasn't as much of a cyborg as Lloyd was, but she still felt robbed of everything she cared about just like Lloyd felt. After all, she and the rest of Lloyd's pokemon had been held captive in their pokeballs by Team Rocket to ensure Lloyd obeyed Giovanni without resistance.

"I will avenge you all," Lloyd said, standing up in front of the grave. "That I can promise you".

As he and Minerva headed away from the graves and back down the stairs, they were unaware of someone watching them from far across the large room. It was none other than the champion of the Sinnoh Region, Cynthia. She had been visiting the grave of her now deceased Garchomp that had perished in battle a year after the first Team Plasma attack when she had noticed Lloyd and Minerva leaving the room.

Cynthia had a strong feeling that she had seen him before since his Purugly looked quite familiar, but couldn't confirm it since his hood had been up and the mask he wore had hidden his face from sight. Yet something compelled Cynthia to follow this mysterious metal armed man, so she waited for him to get far enough away and began to follow him, being careful not to be spotted.

...

...

Lloyd took one last look at the Unova Region as he set the yachts course for the Hoenn Region, feeling a deep sense of loss. Even though this place was the very source of Lloyd's pain, it was still his home, and he'd miss it dearly.

"Farewell Unova..." Lloyd said softly as he got further and further away from the region.

Soon, Lloyd was on his way to Hoenn, leaving his old life and painful memories behind as he and his pokemon sailed out far across the ocean.

"Purrr" Minerva said softly as she nuzzled Lloyd's metal leg.

"Yes, my friend," Lloyd said calmly. "Once we arrive in the Hoenn Region, our quest to find Team Neo Plasma begins".

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this wraps up the first chapter of the rewrite. I'll do my best to catch up on this story as well as my other ones, but my life's gotten busy, so updates might be delayed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Man, I never thought I'd finish this chapter, but after eight months of writers block and personal stuff, this story is finally up and running again. I hope you fans enjoy this chapter, cause the long wait was worth it.**

 **Disclaimer: My OC characters are all that I own.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Unexpected Encounter

Lloyd lay asleep in his soft reclining chair in the small living room of the yacht, having yet another nightmare involving his past as Garchomp manned the helm. In his dream, he saw all of Castelia City on fire along with his family, dead and laying on the ground in flames. And in the center of this inferno stood Giovanni and Ghetsis, both cackling loudly at Lloyd as he lay on the ground with burned, charred flesh and three missing limbs.

Lloyd quickly awoke, panting with fright as his respirator quickly inhaled and exhaled air through his crippled lungs. As Lloyd tried calming himself down, his respirator slowed back down to its normal pace along with his heart regulator. He walked over to the window and saw that it was still night outside which indicated that Lloyd had been asleep for only a few hours. As Lloyd gazed out at the peaceful sea, he reflected on the memory of him and his family sailing out all the way to Seafoam Islands far away in the Kanto region.

Many years ago when Lloyd was still a child, he and his family sailed out all the way to the Kanto region for a vacation on the Seafoam Islands during the summer. He remembered laughing and playing around on the beach with his sister's and several pokemon, betting on who'd be the best pokemon trainer some day. That was one of the best vacations he'd ever had during his childhood, and thinking about it now only filled him with sorrow and loneliness; Lloyd was a broken man. Two years of excruciating torture, exploitation, and the loss of everyone he loved had forever changed him.

Now encased in a metal shell that represented his suffering and pain, Lloyd was driven to live on only for one purpose, and that was to exterminate the very source of the one thing that had caused him so much pain: Team Neo Plasma. He didn't know how long it would take to locate them, but Lloyd vowed not to stop searching until he'd found and exterminated every last Neo Plasma grunt on the planet.

Still feeling tired, Lloyd sat back down in his chair and shut his eyes, slowly drifting back to sleep when he was suddenly awoken by Minerva hissing loudly at a nearby window on the kitchen counter.

"Huh? What is it, Minerva? You see something?" Lloyd asked her, walking over into the small kitchen area.

When he looked out the window to see what Minerva was so upset about, Lloyd immediately felt his heart jump at what he saw. It was a large ship headed right for him, and it had a flag bearing the Team Rocket emblem on it. Lloyd felt his rage beginning to boil as his horrid memories of being abused by Team Rocket resurfaced as he watched the ship getting closer to his own boat.

"Team Rocket!" Lloyd snarled coldly, heading for the door leading to the deck outside.

By this point, the Team Rocket boat had gotten close enough for Lloyd to see the Team Rocket grunts onboard, and he could tell that there were a lot. Lloyd didn't care however, all he cared about was exterminating every one of them. Afterwards, he'd destroy that ship and sink it to the depths of the sea.

 _"Attention sailor, this is Cassidy of Team Rocket! Stop your yacht and prepare to be boarded!"_ a female voice yelled over the ship's bullhorn.

Lloyd deployed his assassin swords and charged the lightning arrays in his metal fingertips which could fire jets of red electricity bolts at his enemies, either to stun or to kill depending on how high Lloyd set them to. Once Team Rocket got right up next to Lloyd's yacht, five grunts began boarding it, but this would prove to be the worst mistake they ever made. Lloyd hid in a darkened area of the yacht near a door leading to the engine room, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Looks like we got ourselves a nice catch. This yacht will be worth quite a lot of pokedollars" a male grunt said to one of the other grunts.

"Yeah, our new boss will be pleased" a female grunt added.

But as they prepared to head for the entrance to the inside of the yacht, Lloyd burst out of his hiding spot and instantly beheaded the two grunts with his swords, causing blood to spray all over the deck and Lloyd's clothing. The three remaining grunts turned their attention towards Lloyd as the headless bodies of the two unfortunate grunts fell to the deck; their heads fell next to them.

Looks of terror came over their faces as Lloyd said in an enraged voice, "You just made the biggest mistake of your lives by boarding my ship, you fucking scum!".

Before the grunts could even react, Lloyd blasted them with red lightning at full power, setting their clothing on fire in one burst. The grunts screamed in agony as they burned alive, running off the yacht and into the sea. Lloyd then turned his attention towards the Team Rocket ship and ran towards it, jumping off the deck of his yacht and right through a large window, sending shards of glass flying everywhere.

"Hey, who the hell are you?!" A burly grunt demanded, raising a machine gun at Lloyd.

Lloyd spun around and hacked off the grunts forearms with his assassin swords, then smashed his skull against the wall with his metal fists, splattering blood and brain matter all over the place. After the grunts body fell, Lloyd began storming the ship, killing every Team Rocket grunt in his path. The grunts fought back with everything they had, but they were no match against a genetically enhanced cyborg like Lloyd.

Lloyd plowed through each and every one of the grunts and their pokemon standing in his way, brutally cutting them down with his swords, roasting them with his lightning arrays, and smashing their skull in with his metal fists; Lloyd showed absolutely no mercy whatsoever. Several other grunts sent out their pokemon to try and stop Lloyd, but they were no match for him either. He quickly killed them with his swords and continued on, not stopping for anything.

As Lloyd continued his killing spree, Cassidy watched the ship's security footage on the bridge with fright. She had no idea what to do about this dangerous cyborg man who was clearly unstoppable by any means of force. By this point, he had already wiped out half the crew of the ship, along with their pokemon they sent out to try and stop him. Cassidy had never expected a simple sailor to be such a dangerous threat, but she already knew by now that this was no ordinary man, yet he seemed strangely familiar in some way.

Cassidy grabbed the ship's PA microphone and ordered all the remaining grunts to head for the lifeboats and abandon ship immediately. It was clear that there was no way that this cyborg could be stopped, and staying onboard to try and fight him would be completely useless. Cassidy prepared to head for the lifeboats as well, but then she checked the cameras again and saw that Lloyd had made his way into the lifeboat chamber.

What she saw him do next sent a chill down her spine. Lloyd raised his metal hands and began blasting the lifeboats with massive amounts of red lightning, blowing them up into pieces of burning wood. He continued doing this until all the lifeboats were destroyed, leaving no chance of escape for Team Rocket; they were at Lloyd's mercy now. Cassidy was now terrified and fearing for her life as Lloyd looked straight into the camera and then spoke, his voice slightly sounding deep and robotic due to his vocal processor implant.

 _"You were foolish to invade my ship, you stupid little shits! Now you'll all pay!"_ Lloyd yelled into the camera, his cyborg eye glowing bright red.

Seeing no other means of escape, Cassidy sealed the large steel door to the bridge and engaged the heavy security locks, hoping that would keep Lloyd from breaking in. The door was built to withstand an RPG, a hand grenade, and even a bomb, but Cassidy wasn't sure if it would hold back a human cyborg. She watched helplessly on the security screens as her comrades and their pokemon being struck down by Lloyd, who by this point, had actually began retreating away from him. They were now too frightened to even attempt fighting him.

Cassidy didn't know why he was doing this, nor did she know what he wanted, but she knew that she stood no chance against him. There was no way that she'd send her pokemon out to face him without the risk of them being killed. Cassidy looked around for any possible hiding spot, but there was only the air shaft, and it was far too narrow to fit into; she was trapped. Cassidy didn't know what Lloyd would do to her if he got her, but she imagined the worst. The only possible hope left for her was to radio for backup, but when Cassidy tried the radio, it was offline and disabled. Now she knew for sure that there was no way out. With the radio system down, Cassidy was doomed.

Breathing heavily with fear, Cassidy spun around as she heard footsteps coming from outside the door, headed straight for the bridge. Now terrified, Cassidy sent out her three pokemon, Arbok, Crobat, and Rhydon.

"A dangerous cyborg is headed for the bridge. If he gets in, kill him!" Cassidy ordered, hiding behind a control console with a gun in hand.

As her pokemon obeyed and took position near the door, a massive bang was heard just outside it. The door shook violently, but held up. As Cassidy crouched down behind the console, she suddenly heard a voice outside the door.

 _"I know your in there, Cassidy! You'd better open this door now, or I'll break it down!"_ the cyborg yelled, banging on the door again.

Cassidy looked up at the security camera screens and saw Lloyd on the camera just outside the door in the hallway. He kicked the door hard and dented it, yet the locks held it well. Cassidy then watched as he sent out his Emboar, then ordered it to use Mach Punch on the door. As Emboar struck the door, it shook with such force that one of the locks actually broke off, shocking Cassidy's pokemon. Seeing as how it wasn't enough, both Lloyd and Emboar began attacking the door together, causing more of the locks to buckle and then break.

And then, Cassidy heard Lloyd say, _"Emboar, use Hyper Beam!"._

On the screen, Cassidy saw Emboar step back and inhale deeply. Then it fired a massive red beam of energy from its mouth and blew the door right off the wall where it crashed into another control console nearby. Cassidy heard Lloyd return Emboar to his ball, then she heard footsteps as he entered the bridge and confronted her pokemon. Rhydon attempted a Body Slam attack, but Lloyd easily dodged it and slammed his metal fist into Rhydon's head, smashing his skull in and killing him instantly.

Crobat was about to attack when Lloyd blasted him with red lightening and incinerated him to death. As the bat pokemon's charred body fell to the floor lifelessly, Arbok charged at Lloyd and attempted to bite him, but Lloyd easily dodged and sliced off the snake pokemon's head with his sword. Arbok's headless body fell to the floor with blood pooling beneath it as Lloyd retracted his sword.

"Such a foolish move, Cassidy. Did you honestly think your pathetic pokemon could stop me?" Lloyd mocked in a cold, cruel voice.

Terrified, Cassidy crawled under one of the control consoles and tried her best to stay hidden as she heard Lloyd moving around through the room.

"You have no chance of winning against me. All your comrades tried to stop me, and they all perished at my hands," Lloyd taunted coldly. "I _will_ find you, and I will break you, just like the rest of you Team Rocket scum did to me!".

Cassidy knew she was at a complete loss at this point, but she wasn't going down without a fight. She drew out a revolver from her boot and opened fire on Lloyd, but he noticed the ambush before it even happened due to his enhanced senses. Lloyd blocked the bullets with his metal arms, then sent a burst of low powered red lightening at Cassidy, sending her flying into the wall and knocking her out cold.

"Stupid fool!" Lloyd muttered as he grabbed Cassidy and flung her over his shoulder, then headed back for his yacht.

...

...

Cassidy suddenly awoke as she felt herself being doused with water.

"Rise and fucking shine, bitch!" Lloyd snarled, kicking her in the leg.

Cassidy moaned in pain as she tried to move, but found that she couldn't due to a set of ropes that bound her to a metal chair.

"W-what is this?! Where am I?" Cassidy demanded, still slightly dazed.

She appeared to be in a square room that resembled a basement or storage bay, and standing in front of her was the cyborg man who had exterminated the whole crew on her ship. Standing next to him was a Purugly which had a cyborg eye and leg, and it looked angry, just like it's owner.

Lloyd slapped Cassidy violently and yelled, "Shut it! I'll be asking the questions here, not you! And to answer your question, your on my personal ship, the same one you and your thugs tried to raid!".

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Cassidy demanded.

Lloyd was tempted to strike her again, but he held back and answered, "I want answers as to why you were out here, and I want to know who your new boss is, and don't you dare even try acting like you don't know what I'm talking about. If you do, I just might kill you".

Fear began to ripple down Cassidy's spine as she tried to think of an excuse, but she had a feeling that this man would see through her lies. She had already witnessed how powerful and ruthless he had been back on her ship, and there was no way Cassidy wanted to see what he was capable of doing to her.

"He... he sent us out here on a scavenging mission. We were just searching for random pokemon to capture; that's all" Cassidy stammered.

"Who's "he?!". Are you referring to your boss?" Lloyd snapped demandingly.

"Yes, the boss of Team Omega" Cassidy replied.

Raising an eyebrow, Lloyd asked, "Team Omega? I've never heard of any organization. Where is this Team Omega? I want to know, and I want to know now!".

"I... I... can't..." Cassidy began hesitating.

Her adamant hesitation began to make Lloyd impatient and angry, so he charged his lightening arrays and said in a threatening manner, "Unless you want your innards blasted with thousands of deadly volts, you'd better start talking, and I mean now!".

"Team Omega is somewhere in the Hoenn Region! That's all I know! I swear, I'm not lying!" Cassidy yelled in fear.

"Don't lie to me, you fucking bitch," Lloyd shouted angrily, kicking her leg. "I _know_ you know where they are, and your going to tell me exactly where this Team Omega is, and your going to tell me how large this criminal gang is! Either you tell me, or I kill you slowly! And mind you, you will die in _agony_ if you lie to me again!".

"All right! All right! It's in... it's..." Cassidy studdered.

"Go on!" Lloyd barked impatiently, raising his metal hands with glowing red electric fingertips.

"Their base is hidden underneath the Space Center near Mossdeep City in the Hoenn Region! Team Omega sent me out here on a scavenging mission, I swear that's the truth!" Cassidy yelled, fearing for her life.

"And how many members of this gang are there?!" Lloyd demanded harshly.

"I don't know the exact number" Cassidy replied, still shaking.

"Then give me an estimate, and do it now!" Lloyd snapped, kicking the chair.

"I don't know! But probably somewhere in the thousands since its comprised of every other crime organization from every region!" Cassidy struggled against her restraints.

Lloyd felt his heart jump upon hearing this, but at the same time, he felt filled with rage and disbelief. He wasn't sure if this was just Cassidy messing with his patience, or if she was actually implying that every criminal organization from each region had formed a single alliance in the Hoenn Region. If this was true, then this meant that Team Neo Plasma probably joined this Team Omega as well, but there was only one way to confirm his suspicion.

"What's your bosses name? Who's the one in charge of Team Omega?" Lloyd demanded coldly.

"I... I can't say it. I was ordered never to give his name to anyone" Cassidy said in a resisting tone.

Angered by her defiance, Lloyd blasted Cassidy with a low burst of red lightening which caused her to scream in extreme pain.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear, you little bitch! I _said_ I want the name of your boss, and you'd better tell me, or else you'll get worse than what you just got!" Lloyd hissed in a threatening tone.

Cassidy inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to ignore the pain coursing through her body, but it still burned like fire. Yet her pride and loyalty to Team Omega outweighed her fear, so Cassidy still hesitated to answer.

"I'm a loyal member of Team Omega, and I'll never surrender to the like's of you!" Cassidy declared defiantly.

"Wrong answer!" Lloyd yelled, blasting her with higher bolts of red lightening.

Cassidy let out screams of pain, but still refused to surrender. This made Lloyd even angrier, but he didn't want to kill her just yet, not until he said what he wanted. So Lloyd stopped shocking her and decided to start getting serious.

"Last chance, Cassidy," he snarled. "Either you tell me, or I'm gonna get real nasty with you. And believe me when I say your not going to enjoy what I do to you next!".

"Do your worst! I'll never surrender to you!" Cassidy spat defiantly at Lloyd.

"Then so be it," Lloyd said, turning to Minerva. "Minerva, bring it here".

Minerva walked over to a darkened corner of the room and pushed something across the floor towards him; it was a large case carrying a tray of various homemade torture devices. Cassidy watched in fear as Lloyd picked it up and pulled out a device resembling forceps and a crowbar and stepped towards her.

"S-stop, get away!" she stammered, feeling much less confident than before.

Lloyd ignored her and grabbed one of her hands, then proceeded to slide the device over one of her fingers. The sharp edged slits then ripped off one of Cassidy's finger nails, causing her to scream in pain, but that wasn't all that Lloyd did. He then proceeded on de-nailing the rest of her fingers, then he poured drain cleaner onto her fingernail flesh, causing it to slowly dissolve down to the bone.

"PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!" Cassidy screamed.

"Not until I get my answers" Lloyd snapped coldly.

He then leaned down and pulled a large battery powered circular saw out of the case and slowly lowered it towards Cassidy's left forearm.

"Oh god! Please, no! NO, STOP! AAAAH!" Cassidy screamed and wailed in agony as he started sawing through her left forearm, begging for Lloyd to stop, wishing for him to stop.

"You can make this stop, Cassidy! Cough up the name and this will end!" Lloyd growled, switching on the saw.

"NOOO! AAAAAAH! STOOOOP!" Cassidy screamed and begged.

"You gonna tell me who your boss is?! ARE YOU?!" Lloyd yelled as he fully sawed through Cassidy's forearm, causing blood to spray all over him and the space around him.

"PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING! STOP, IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOOOOOP!" Cassidy screamed, now sobbing as her forearm fell to the floor.

"Then tell me who your boss is" Lloyd snapped firmly, dropping the saw.

Cassidy whimpered and shook with extreme pain, then yelled, "GHETSIS! IT'S GHETSIS!".

As soon as that name left Cassidy's mouth, Lloyd felt his blood boil with rage. It couldn't be true, could it? Was Cassidy really telling the truth, or was it possibly-? No, there was no way she'd say that name out of the blue without knowing it.

Lloyd grabbed Cassidy, pulled her forward and yelled, "WHERE IS HE?!".

"In the Team Omega base! I swear!" Cassidy yelled between sobs of agony.

Growling with rage, Lloyd shoved her back and deployed his sword, then pressed it against Cassidy's chest.

"Is that the truth?!" He snarled coldly.

"YES! PLEASE, LET ME GO! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!" Cassidy pleaded as blood completely drenched her outfit and the floor around her.

"Oh, I'll let you go... TO HELL!" Lloyd yelled, running the sword clean through her body.

Not satisfied, Lloyd yanked the sword out and then beheaded Cassidy, causing blood to shower him and the room all around. Breathing heavily with anger and hatred, Lloyd retracted his sword and turned to Minerva.

"Purr?" Minerva said in a questioning tone.

"Yes, my dear friend," Lloyd said with an evil grin. "Revenge is in our grasp, and even better than I could have imagined. Not only will Ghetsis and his organization die at my hands, but so shall Team Rocket and and those other scum who work for him. Once we arrive in the Hoenn Region, our mission begins!"

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, Lloyd sure is desperate for revenge, isn't he? Again, sorry about the long wait on this story and I hope to catch up on the future, depending on my life circumstances. Until then, see you all soon.**


End file.
